


Business

by LittleRaven



Category: Solo: A Star Wars Story (2018), Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 10:43:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20740919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRaven/pseuds/LittleRaven
Summary: Qi'ra prepared for every situation.





	Business

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saiditallbefore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saiditallbefore/gifts).

Qi’ra waited. 

Rumors flew fast; despite how big the galaxy was, its underside was smaller. It also had more paths by which to investigate a rumor’s veracity, for those able to take them. She’d made herself such a person. Surprise could not always be avoided, but Qi’ra was good at not letting it take her. 

Either she would be the one doing the surprising, or she'd be aware enough to react first. Sometimes, she knew, that made all the difference. 

The woman was tall. Qi'ra looked her in the eye, unruffled; she was used to height difference. Let her be underestimated.

Ahsoka didn't act like she was interested in Maul, or in the task at hand. Her face was as composed as that of any decent criminal. Which, Qi'ra supposed, she was now.

"You Jedi don't put much stock in revenge, do you? At least that's what I've heard from the stories. Yet you're here."   
Her face gave away nothing. Qi'ra sensed a tension, but she could find no trace of evidence on which to base that feeling. She noted it for later. 

"It's more unfinished business." Ahsoka' s voice was as smooth as her features. She returned Qi'ra's attention; her eyes, the kind of blue she knew only from stories, held a carefulness in them, belying their serenity. 

Qi'ra smiled. 

"Understandable. I doubt anyone likes those." 

She woke, and despite the pain did not wish she hadn't. She needed to live. Pain was strength. Qi'ra never needed Maul to learn that. She tried to turn her head, and through the agony, something pressed against it. Rough, but soft. She struggled not to give in. It remained, steady, intractable, not fighting back. 

The next time, she saw. Ahsoka's callused hand rested on her cheek. Qi'ra said nothing, but touched it.


End file.
